Hollow Crescent
by gekkokage
Summary: Sakura gets placed in a situation where she loses all those close to her and gets brought to the soul society, all in a moment...This is when she loses all control, and when you get to see how dark she can actually become. Up For Adoption! 6 Ch. so far.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SAKURA, NARUTO, OR BLEACH; I JUST OWN MY SWORD, HER DARK SIDE, AND MY OC. ENJOY!

**_Hollow Crescent_**

**CHAPTER 1:Release!**

"Forehead!"

"Ino-Pig!"

Sparks flew as the two kunoichi glared with enough killing intent to rattle Tsunade's cage a bit.

"Hey, Will you two **KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW**!"

"Hai-Hai! Tsunade-sama"

"Now, the mission I've prepared is going to be an A-rank mission and I'll need both of you to come with me as backup. We'll meet at the front gate at 1800."

"Hai."

With that Sakura and Ino left for their rooms to prepare for their upcoming they left the Head Office building they conversed on what all they should have to prepare and where they should be heading off to for the mission at hand.

" I don't like how she's keeping us in the dark, this isn't like her right Sakura?"

"Yeah, I know, but we just have to trust her; I'm sure she'll tell us what's going on later."

"I hope so, this just feels weird."

"Ino."

"Yes.'

"I want you to know that no matter what happens you've been a great friend, and I'm glad that we have come this far together."

"Thanks Sakura, I feel the same way, but, what brought this about so suddenly?"

"I don't know."

The two Kunoichi separated and went to their own Sakura got to her house she noticed a blonde patch of hair walking around beneath her, realizing that that could only be one person she called out,"Naruto!"

The shinobi glanced at her as she landed beside him,"Hey, Sakura! What's up?"

"Nothing, Tsunade just asked us to go on a mission with her so I'm getting ready to go."

"Oh, okay."

The lack of enthusiasm in his answer unsteadied her, she asked,"Naruto, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just focused on something else right now."

"Oh,alright. Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, you will."

"Huh? What does that mea-"

Naruto had already taken off somewhere before she could finish the word._ Geez! What's wrong with him, He's not normally like that._ She continued on home and prepared her gear for what was ahead, and when she got to the gate she was the last one there.

"Gomen, I was a little unsure of what all to bring; but I'm ready to head out now."

Tsunade glanced her saying,"That's fine, but you're not the last one we're waiting for."

Ino and Sakura both looked confused as they simultaneously asked,"Huh? Who else is there?"

_BOOM!_

"I'm Here."

All eyes turned to the smoke cloud that had manifested before recognized the voice, but as the cloud disappeared they both gaped when they saw the figured within as they said,"Naruto!"

Blue eyes looking out toward the forest he strolled right up to Tsunade saying,"Come on Granny, I'm set to go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

The two kunoichi looking disoriented at having a surprise member in their group they began to ask questions.

"Wait, why is Naruto here? I thought that we were the only one's assigned to this mission."

"Well, Naruto needs to be here because there's something he needs to do."

"What's that? You know we don't need any protection."

"It's not that-"

"Look...I'm here because I got a message saying that I need to go to the village of souls; the problem being that I have no way to access the place so Granny here said she's escort me."

"Okay, bu-"

"No,I don't know who contacted me or why I have to go to the village of souls."

"Un. Alright then."

They travelled silently for a few hours before Sakura and Ino started engaging in conversation again.

~Time Break~

"Here we are."

All looked out over the face of the cliff out onto the vies of a grand city, littered with buildings glowing a dull white in the light of the moon above.  
The giant Shinto gate gave it an air of importance as they all strode into the behemoth town gazing out into the busy streets filled with crowds of people.

"Wow, This is amazing; right Ino!"

"Right."

Even Naruto seemed to forget whatever had plagued his mind the entirety of the trip because he now wore an expression of pure breathless awe.

"Now, that's the Naruto I'm used to seeing."

Naruto caught the comments effect and immediately grew crimson,"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it I understand there a lot on your mind."

Tsunade, having said this, walked ahead leading them to the capitol building at the center of the inside they met the Kage of the village, a woman with purple hair,a rich tan on her skin, blazing yellow eyes, an orange and white blazer, and was truly attractive to Naruto for she had something only tsunade could rival; a great huge rack.

_Who is that?_!

Naruto's gawking earned him a solid shot in the back of the head from both Kunoichi. After muttering an apology of sorts he silently stood where he was as the woman introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yoruichi."

**Author's note:** Hey hope you guys enjoyed this so far. This is the beginning and I haven't gotten to the point where I let the story truly begin, but that points coming; with a sad twist for future reference.  
Get it to ya A.S.A.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollow Crescent

CHAPTER 2:Down through the darkness

"Hello everyone, my name is Yoruichi."

The gang looked at a bit of a loss as they gazed at the beauty before them. The hall they were standing in was twice the size of genin tournament towers top floor (remember when Sasuke used his lion's barage technique)  
A giant crystal chandellier hung in the center of this room, and under it was a massive structure made of bronze that resembled a dynasty of sorts populated with towers and townsall over the place. It was truly a sight to see, yet Naruto, as usual, was the first to break the wondering silence;though his tone was awkwardly somber for a change.

"What's that?"

"This is a bronze sculpture of what we call the Seiretei."

"So,you're the Kikage hmm; That's fine and all but you and I have to talk."

Yellow eyes met solid blue as yoruichi gazed in his direction, much like everyone else seeing how this was the first time anyone besides Tsunade saw him truly serious.

"Yes, you and I do need to talk, however, I am not the Kikage. The one that you speak of is up those stairs." the flash goddess replied pointing towards a flight of stairs that were just behind the statue.

"If you go all the way up and to your left it'll take you straight into the Kikage's , Naruto....As to that conversation we were supposed to have." Yoruichi simply said as she glided past him, purposefully brushing her hip against his on the way by. "That can commence away from the ladies for you see, her grace has set up two separate appointments; one with herself and the girls here, and the other between you and I...I am to inform you of your task in this , if you please..." She paused breifly to say to the others, "Don't worry, your precious shinobi will come to no harm with me I promise." With that she strode down thge hallway with Naruto in tow.

"Wai-"

Before Sakura could call out they were already gone, vanished into thin air.

"Was that a teleportation jutsu?"

"No, that...was something faster."

"What could that be?"

"You'll find out later."

The kunoichi did as they were instructed to and followed the stiarway all the way up and went left, waalking right through a curtain; and directly into the Kikage's office. "Please, come in." They all gathered in a straight line in front of the desk. They watched intently as all that they saw was the silhouette of a high-backed chair. "Welcome kunoichi of the leaf village. You have been a great blessing to my people for showing up here this day."

All three females were silent as the voice behind the chair went on to thank them and assure them that they would be paid heavily for their to the annoyance of Sakura, however who when fed up simply cut the Kikage off with a simple,"Umm, excuse me...Just WHAT is it that we've been assigned to do?" The talking stopped, and the voice simply replied,"I'm sorry for drawing on like that, tends to happen every once in a while ya know. What you're here to do is simple; you're going to infiltrate the seiretei and assassinate one...Sasuke Uchiha."

What?!

"What!?"

Both Saskura and Ino said in unity as confusion, dismay, and a whole array of other feelings came bursting out at once like a dam being broken was the first to speak as Sakura simply withdrew inside herself, mentally berating herself for letting herself be involved with something to do with him.

"Wait, so you want us to go into a place we don't know, find a person we'd declared missing, and then fight and kill said person! Forgive me if I'm just a tad bit hysterical about this idea."

"Why."

All eyes turned to Sakura, who had been extremely quiet about this whole thing until now saying, "What has he done to warrant this attempt upon his life?"

The voice said simply,"He's gone to the seiretei in search of something called the hogyoku;A device of great power that will allow him to create beings known as arrancar. The key role you all serve is to prevent his gaining control of it."

"Very Well, when do we start."

"Sakura!"

The look of pure hatred in her eyes silenced all further outbursts or protests.

Oh, Sakura...How much pain did you endure all this time?

"Do you accept?"

"Yes."

This time it was Tsunade who spoke for the first time since they arrived," We accept,However, what are we to do should we encounter any enemies who would be supporting Sasuke in his endeavors."

The Kikage turned the desk around to reveal the face of one Urahara Kisuke, who answered,"Thank You! You may leave whenever you are ready; however, I'm going to supply you with the tools you will need to fend off any opponents to your goal, so if you don't mind, follow me."

~~~

They all followed Kisuke to an ld shrine out in the middle of a beauty vast garden, which was enhanced tenfold by the site of a full moon above it.

"How beautiful.."

"Amazing."

"Well, Kisuke; I see you've been keeping up with the place."

"Uh-huh, I'm just glad that you lived longed enough to see it again you psycho."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, I know what you've been doing; using your cell regeneration techniques(Referring to her battle with Orochimaru and Jiraya)..are you trying to kill yourself early?"

"Of course not! Besides, that was a long time ago and Orochimaru died some time ago at Sasuke's hands."

"I see, so what does that Sakura girl have to do with it? It's obvious she bears him a lot of ill will."

"She loved him, and was scorned by him for all the that she gave him, not to mention he left her behind for many a year."

"I see. Well, let's get this show on the road."

Kisuke opened up the shrine and a there were stairs leading downward into the darkness...

"I have a way for you al to get to the Seiretei, but it's going to be a little rough seeing how you're all going to go through trials to get the tools you need to defeat those of the Soul Society and outside of that who will come agianst you, one bit of advice, your will is your greatest weapon here..use it to your maximum capacity."

~~~~~`

"Ready everyone?"

"Yeah.'

"Sure."

"Ready."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino stood before the gateway that would lead them to another world; they each had their own thoughts running wild, but none was as wild as that of a particular pink- haired kunoichi.

(Flashback)

"So, Sakura-chan. Tell me, how much do you hate Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I can see that you hate him, I'm just curious as to what lengths are your flames raging against the Uchiha."

"I wish to be the one to take his life for I've given up on his love, and in turn given up on finding it anymore."

"So, what about Naruto's feelings for you?"

Her faace flushed a light pink.

"I can't...return his feelings, not yet; I'm not over with my hatred."

"I see, well...just remember, there's more to life than vengence; and often times, love's a better motivator than hatred."

"I'll...keep that in mind Kikage-sama."

"It's Urahara."

"Eh?"

"my name, call me Urahara."

"Oh, thanks Urahara-san."

"Welcome."

(end flashback)

"So, Tsunade-sama...you're staying here."

"Afraid so."

"Wait, then why'd you come all this way with us?"

"You needed an escort and Yoruichi was busy at the time."

"Okay then, take care granny Tsunade."

"You too. All of you."  
Thus, they walk into the black hole....

Author's Note: Was this section okay....sorry it was a little long, but, I got it done. Now the serious stuff begins to take place. Yay!  
Well, Review this for me and hit me up with some honest words alright. Please. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hollowfication

" Where is this?"

The crew had been walking for what seemed an eternity through the so-called black hole that Kisuke had opened for them.  
Ino mostly complaining all the way. Naruto still seemed off to Sakura, so she decided to confront him on it.

"Naruto?"

"Nani."

"Umm, you don't seem yourself; is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Naruto. What's been up with you lately; You grow up or somethin'?"

"In a way, yeah, I have."

Huh

"huh?"

"What happened when you were with that yoru-whatever-her-name-was woman.?"

Flashback

"What the-?"

"Naruto."

"Yeah, what just happened? Was that a transportation jutsu you just used on us?"

"No, that was called Flashstep. A much faster means of travel than the little teleportation tricks you shinobi all use."

"Oh, then can I learn it?"

"Matter-of-fact...that's one thing I'm to teach you , now you and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"First a question, what is Sasuke Uchiha to you?"

"SASUKE! Why do you wanna know about him!? Do you know something? Wait, what is he to me?... well, um, he's an old friend turned enemy and I want to help him. Why?"

"Well, it's just that your mission's success depends on the answer to this question and as of right now..It's looking pretty ble-"

"I'll kill him."

"What?"

"I'll kill him, after all he's done to Sakura; he's no longer my friend, and he's gone so far as to form up another squad to replace us.  
I can't understand him anymore outside of his wanting vengeance still and that will never be stopped unless he's killed or kills his brother.  
I don't think that I can help him anymore, so I'll end his suffering; even if it means ending his life."

"Good answer."

"What?"

"You spoke as a true friend would have and that's more than I can say for Sakura-chan right now. So it looks like you still have compassion for him, right?"

"Right."

"Then in that case, you have an assignment to try to stop Sasuke Uchiha from getting hold on what is called the hogyoku by any means necessary. If you cannot change his mind then, you are authorized to kill him. Do you understand me?"

"Hai."  
"Good, now i'm going to show how to do the flashstep, and I want you to practice till you see everyone come here."

"Gotcha."

"Okay then I want you to..."(CAN'T GO SHARING SOULREAPER SECRETS CAN WE?)

End Flashback

"Look...Yoruichi told me the mission you were on, and she told me the same thing pretty much; so we're all in the same boat here."

The two two kunoichi stared at the blond for a minute before saying in unison,"So, why'd you go off alone with her hmmm?"

"I swear, that had nothing to do with what actually happened!"

"Uh-huh."

The trio went silently on for a ways when suddenly Ino stopped. Her hair slowly stood on end and then started to turn strawberry red as it somehow began to billow out of its ponytail shape and fall around her in a straight haired fashion, she tried to speak she had found no words come out of her mouth. Her breathing came in increasingly shorter spans, and her eyes started to change; the whites of her eyes turned black while her usual clear blue orbs turned to bright jade rings. In the end she collapsed into a ball as a cream white mask developed over her features with three red lines snaking their way onto the right side of it.(like a mirror of Ichigo's mask)

"?Ino! What's happen- "

Naruto too began to succome to the effects of what was plaguing his friend as his hair began growing wildly (as it does when the kyuubi takes over), his eyes also began to shift into the red slits that occur during those times of transformation with black slowly creeping in to claim what white was there. He even began to have a mask of his own form slowly into the maul of a fox with two sets of maroon whisker lines on either side of its orange-red surface. The rest of his body following the form of the released kyuubi with a double tail. His body stood limp as his consciousness went inside itself to another place....hidden from even his inner demon's realm.

"Ino...Naruto?Are you two okay?"

**_No, they're in their spirit realms away from everything this dimension can do to masks you see on their faces are manifestations of what is known as the hollowfication process._**

_Wait..what is going on here-who are you?_

**_I am you...or rather your other side. While that loudmouth you is there voicing your desires. I am here voicing the reality of everything and managing your dark side, my dear girl;I am your hatred,sorrow, and pain here asking to make pact with you._**

_Why would I make a pact with you?_

**_Because silly child, if you don't make it soon I am going to take over...and should I do that, You're going to lose to very valuable people to you. Okay?_**

_Monster._

**_Oh, come now...I'm not so bad once you get to know me, I do have a soft spot for the boy's jinchuuriki half and I've saved your life a couple of times. So...what's it gonna be, a partnership or a battle for control; your choice._**

_Fine, I...accept you as my partner...._

**_Chihana_**

_Chihana._

**_Good girl, as a token of my appreciation for being so reasonable about all this; I give you my mark,my power, my vast knowledge about the seiretei, and both of our zanpakuto. Use them wisely partner for you have a long path ahead of you._**

Sakura gasped at the influx of information she was getting faces,locations, skills,and information about her other half...memories and such things that would dumbfound anyone else had they bore witness to them.

_Hai, but how do you know all this?_

_**Because I have seen it and I've been there. This is merely what I know as of right now, you still have a lot to learn dear girl; don't disappoint me and don't die , I may have to take a chance at **_

White light burst into Sakura's mind with a startling brilliance that it hurt her to open her eyes to the brightness of the sun looking down on her.

_That was annoying._

"Hello? Naruto, Ino you two okay?"

"Yeah...I'm alright."

"I'll be okay soon enough."

"Now. Anybody care to explain what the hell just happened to us?"

"We've survived what's called hollowfication. It's a process where our souls and our darker selves battle it out for dominance and control of our bodies. The fact that we're all our normal selves means that we all won our struggles. Otherwise one of us would be a hollow right now."

"hey, I've gotten that explanation myself already Sakura but thanks...I meant why'd we have to endure that crap."

"Don't know."

"Well in any case we've got our weapons that Kisuke-san was talking about so let's get a move on. Okay Naruto, Sakura."

"Right."

"Okay."

And so they walked out into a field of lucious grass and flowers of all squad looked at each other thinking the same thing, _what is this and where are we?_ To each of their surprise; a voice answered saying, "**Welcome to the Seiretei. May your souls find peace within the afterlife**." and with that a gate (much like the one Urahara opened up) appeared and opened leading them once again to the world they were looking for, and the person they had come to hunt down after such a long time.

**Author's Note:** Woah! I'm finally done with it. Now, sorry for not clearing up some things fully in the last one hopefully I did better with this chapter. Also for sake of time I'm going to explain that Naruto and Ino both had the same kind of experience that Sakura had ,but ino was the only one who fully had her exterior change for as a result of hollowfication. Also, heads up that this takes place sometime after they beat Sasuke's new squad for all you anime watchers out there. Well, Read it and let me know what you think; peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Release

I don't own Naruto or bleach (even though their characters may be changed ever so slightly.) Anyway, The OCs are mine! Along with the swords. Enjoy!

"Welcome to the Seiretei. May your souls find peace within the afterlife."

_Afterlife?!_

The three shinobi looked at each other with the longing look for somebody to answer or voice the question ringing throughout each of their minds right then. No one asking or answering,Sakura decided to change the subject, "Well, we're in the seiretei now so let's get our mission underway. Stay alert and be on the lookout for **_him_**."

"Right."

"umm, look, while we're here maybe you two can answer me a did Sasuke want that was so important that he would abandon and try to kill friends to pursue whatever this....obsession is.?"

"Revenge."

"Wait! He did all this over the Uchiha Massacre?! That's Absurd!"

"We Know."

They walked there in silence for seemed to be hours on they finally came back to normal, they were at the end of their tunnel. Upon reaching the end a white light enveloped them, bringing them to the edge of an enormous forest. They looked ahead of them to see an old man with a scar covering his left eye so that it was always closed, and a brown kimono waiting for them in front of the wood.

"Hello, Am I to assume that you are the one's searching for a certain person?"

"Yes, we are. I am Sakura and this is Naruto and Ino. You are..."

"I am Saru gotai, my you have such manners dear girl."

"Well,thank you very much for the assistance Gotai-san."

"Very welcome. Well, let's get a move on shall we? Dinner'll be ready soon."

"Alright! I'm starving."

The group set out through the woods and quickly made progress through it. As they travelled they asked questions about the seiretei and where the guards were and what the layout of the town was. Naruto suddenly stopped in mid-step tweaking his ear to hear better, saying,"We've got company guys."

"How close?"

"Close."

"Excuse me, gotai-san can you go hide yourself and Ino guard him please."

"Hai!"

"Now,now miss Sakura.I'm very capable of protecting myself."

"Please, gotai-sa-"

Just then, Saru pulled out a katana much resembling the ones on Sakura,Naruto, and Ino. The only difference being that his had a slate colored handle and a typical circular guard. He squared off his stance and went to blocking as several kunai flew in their direction. Sakura pulled out a kunai of her own and defended herself as a set of six knives came darting at her. Naruto and Ino had easily dodged all the lethal projectiles as well. Naruto smiled as he challenged the unseen foe," Is that all you got? Come on!"

"Oh? This one's got a little spunk to him, may I master?"

"Very well, but make it quick; they seem to be well-trained."

"Okay then. Here I come!"

_CLANG!_

"what the-"

"Naruto!?"

There amidst the group stood Naruto, kunai to katana with a sky blue haired figure his height clad in a black kimono, fighting for supremacy in strength. The figure released their push against him in an effort to throw off his balance, but Naruto used the opening to jump back; throwing a slew of shuriken at the same time. The figure blocked the missiles and charged at him. Naruto dodged to the left,and pushed off the tree there to shoot at his opponent; making his infamous cross hand sign as he went. The warrior slashed at Naruto, splitting him in half, yet in a cloud of smoke and a loud bang a fist caught the swordsman right in the face. Then, as he flew out of the cloud, kunai came flying at him to pin him to the ground. However, they fell harmlessly to the ground as another figure stood in front of the first as he hit the earth with a skid. The second man had the kanji for strength in dark green on his cheek, was 6'2", had forest green eyes that shone brightly through his loosely worn, rough, dirty blonde hair.

"Who are these guys?"

"They're shinigami! The one's that guard the seiretei. Careful, they're dangerous opponents."

"Oh, you know of us? We had assumed that you were all ryoka. This changes the situation altogether, now I am here to bring you all in under suspicion of being threats the seiretei."

"What!?"

"That's a really stupid thing to accuse us of, seeing that we just got here!"

"Well, you are unknown ryoka, so you are a potential threat...now either you come in for questioning, or I am to kill or capture you, your choice."

"Urgh! I **HATE** that phrase!"

Sakura glanced at Naruto and charged at the figure standing before them, with Naruto mimicking the figure stood there for a moment more, then he suddenly vanished.

Naruto's eyes got big as he shouted a warning,"Sakura! get down!", doing the same as he soon saw a flash of sky blue hair above him and the air cut through where he was only a second before.

"Thanks Naruto!"

"Welcome! Look out!"

Naruto turned and brought his kunai up to his chest, just as a sword dragged across the spot where it was in an attempt to cut his chest. Just as Sakura had slid under a second attack from the blue haired shingami a fraction of an instant later.

"Raargh! Quit jumpin' around an' Stand still!"

" Ugh. These ryoka are becoming a problem!"

"Naruto,stay focused! And who are you calling a problem?!"

"Indeed, you are authorized to use bakudo to disabled them!"

"Hey! Answer my question!"

"Hai, I will commence immediat-Wah!"

The shinigami tried to move only to see that his body was unable to react at all.

"Hey! Kain-chan! Tasukete Kure, I can't move!"

A flurry of kunai and shuriken went soaring towards him as both Naruto and Sakura ran towards the paralyzed soulreaper.

"Thanks Ino!"

"Hurry up!"

"Right!"

As they both began closing in on their prey, the other shinigami tried to come intervene on behalf of his companion, but was stopped by Saru; who simply stood with his blade at the ready.

"I can't let you by."

"Then, You shall be my opponent, yet should anything happen to my pupil; I'll kill you, whether you were supposed to be captured or not."

And with that the man tried to charge past Saru with surprising speed, and with equally startling speed, he was blocked by the old man.

"As I told you before I cannot let you pass by."

"Fine then, let me put you to rest now and save you the misery of being tortured for answers."

The man jumped back a ways, and in bracing himself, let off a huge surge of spiritual pressure. Causing all involved to slow down, as if time had gone to matrix speeds, and got into a quick-draw position (kinda like Goku's position in DBZ when performing the kamehameha) with his sword facing out behind him.

"Draw Blood, Shiroshikon."

With that, an even stronger pressure hit them all; forcing them to stop and look at the spectacle occurring before them.

"What is that?"

"I...don't know but...it hurts!"

"Fight Ino! Don't give in just yet!"

"I'm trying!"

"You can do it! Keep it up!"

The whole group seemed buffeted by this wave of raw power pounding down upon them, all excluding Naruto and Saru seemed phased. The old man quirked an eyebrow at the spectacle before him, seeing not only one of his members moving still, but the **_weakness_** within this "Kain's" spiritual pressure.

"Behold the strength of a lieutenant within the 13 court guards."

"I'm very disappointed... huh, they just don't make 'em like they used to anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"You're all flash, no real power behind ya anymore. It's a shame, my acquaintances could've dealt with this on their own,but oh well."

"Just who are you! How da-"

An overwhelming force hit the blonde suddenly, seemingly freezing him in place. Closing his eye, the old swordsman spoke cooly, voice fluctuating between loud and soft.

"You...do **NOT**...wanna know...**WHO I AM**."

Saru squared off (typical kendo stance) and slowly spoke the incantation for his zanpakuto's release as he gathered his strength about him, herding it into his sword.

"Strike With Hatred, Kuroshin."

And, upon saying this, he opened _both_ his eyes....

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** How was that? Forgive me for not writing anything for so long I've been busy with college things...gettin' ready ya know. But, now that this is done let me know what you think. Adios Amigos! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Curse Mark

As he spoke the name of his ancient Zanpakuto, both his eyes opened. One being a light, hazel color. Whereas; the scarred-over eye showing not a clear orb, but rather a purple eye with four dashes forming a Gothic, red cross within it. His spiritual pressure skyrocketed, and all the while; it wasn't aimed at everyone, unlike Kain's. It was honed in specifically onto the opponent, showing how skilled he was in his mastery over this, Naruto stopped his attack for a second and searched inside himself, deep inside himself. He went beneath the intricate workings of his chakra network, past the lair of a sleeping Kyuubi, and deeper still until he found himself within the confines of his spirit world. He found himself in a field with three trees in a triangle. Inside this triangle was a pond, and on this pond sat two females wearing kimonos that resembled the deepest shades of night. The one closest to him was wearing a blackish-blue kimono with stars lining the back and wrapping all the way around her. She wore her long, blonde hair in a ponytail held on the right side of her head with honey colored eyes that only went accentuate the beauty already present. The other female there wore a purple-blue kimono that had a silvery design on the back that cover the entirety of her kimono in a diagonal pattern that helped only to highlight her soft, brown hair and gorgeously fierce red eyes. Both watched him approach with a small smile etched upon their faces, and when he came within range both sought to tackle him to the ground with cheer.

_"Welcome back, Master!"_

_"Naruto."_

"Hello you two, I have question."

_"If it is in regards to the fight engaging outside of here, yes, you too have access to our masked forms. Allow us to guide you through ours though if you don't mind."_

"I don't."

_"Okay, then here we go!"_

Power coursed through his veins hotter than the times when the Kyuubi had taken over. Naruto was left in awe as he voiced the incantations of release for both his zanpakuto simultaneously. Drawing one from its holding place on his back; the other being brought out of its sheathe at his side in an underhand grip saying,"Flare and Flash, Yoinokuchi Nenten Enkou!" Upon saying this, a burst of energy radiated of Naruto's figure, and amongst the changes to his blades, one of his eyes changed color. So, instead of having two matching blue orbs, he had a blue and a green one. His two zanpakutos now bore a look that was truly uncommon as one had a red cloth over the handle with a red-orange blade (like ichigo's with a smaller, yet longer serpentine blade). While the other resembled Zabuza's with purple and blue cloth and a black metal inside and white along the edges.

"This is amazing!"

_We are yours forever, use us anyway you see fit; okay master!_

"Naruto?! What in the world?"

"H-h-he has shikai? How, he's not a soul reaper is he?"

"It doesn't matter whether I am or not. It just means that I've gotta kill ya now."

"No Way! I REFUSE to be beaten by some bothersome ryoka of all thingssssrraagh!"

"I can't hold him anymore guys!"

"It's okay Ino, you can let him go! There's no need to strain yourself."

She let him go, and when she did...All hell broke loose.

"Raze all reason, Karasu!"

The blue-haired shinigami was covered in an equally light blue aura as his Zanpakuto reformed into a two-handed claymore with a raven with its wings outstretched as his guard. The soulreaper glared at the shinobi squad with bloodlust as to which he should strike first, " I don't know...who is to be the first to go." He vanished from sight in a flashstep as he appeared behind Ino saying, "I think it'll be you missy! Hahaha!" as he swung down; only to be blocked by a kunai-wielding Sakura.

"You won't lay a hand on her!"

"I won't, says who?"

"Says me!"

Naruto came down on the warrior with enough force to break a normal man's arm clean. Thankfully, the shinigami had braced for the attack and switched from Sakura to Naruto with his sword-hand, as with a flourish of grace, he balanced himself on Sakura's kunai and used it as a springboard into Naruto's attack.

Surprised, both ninja pressed their target with a mixture of their own special jutsu; Sakura coming up with a chakra filled uppercut, and Naruto aiming down with a rasengan. Again, to both their surprise, their opponent took the blows directly. He exploded in a cloud of smoke as the pair were left coughing by the resulting smokescreen coming from that last effort.

"Aaagh!"

"Ino!"

Both screamed her name simultaneously as they came running out of the smoke together. There before them, was a blood soaked Ino lying on the ground...not moving and holding her by her hair was the blue-haired soulreaper with a smile that went ear to ear.

"Now, who said I wouldn't lay a hand on her?"

Naruto started roaring as he was slowly enveloped by a dark glow of red energy, he dropped to a crouch on all fours as his features began changing...his hair gained a wilder look to it, nails grew to claws as his balled fists started drawing blood; only to heal moments later, his eyes turning from bright blue orbs to mere red slits as the surrounding area sank to a more sinister look, yet his face underwent the most terrifying features of all as the lines in his face deepened, teeth became fangs, his jaws came out a bit slowly resembling the maw of a fox. All of this occurred within the span of a few minutes as he slowly developed ears and a red tail out of his cloak. Transformation complete, he roared with such ferocity that the sound wave hit his opponent dead on and dispelled the effects of the zanpakuto as the blue-haired shinigami was sent hurdling into a tree.

"Wha-what the heck is that?! Some kind of hollow?"

"Raaargh! I'm gonna ki-"

**"NARUTO."**

The jinchuuriki froze in mid-step as he glanced in the direction of Sakura. The image he saw made his blood run cold...

Her once pink hair was now a white with a shade of pink blended within its folds, her bright, bold, green eyes were now yellow with a cat-like slit inside them. She hadn't moved an inch the entire time during Naruto's transformation, yet now here she was; changed into some strange, new, even more attractive form of herself. She smiled at the amount of power she was feeling, it was a rush that came only after a rigorous workout of some kind; and it felt good.

'Is this what Naruto feels when he enters that...form of his?'

**_'No.'_**

'What?'

**_'Yours is on a different plane altogether, for you see, you are on full control. The Kyuubi constantly seeks to dominate, thus why Naruto is always letting off a surge of bloodlust when he enters that state.'_**

'I see.'

_**'Good...Now, you have an enemy to take care of.'**_

'Hai.'

Sakura didn't even manage to take one step...before she was behind the shinigami with her zanpakuto finally drawn. She ended up right back in the spot she was in before when the soulreaper suddenly sprayed blood all over the earth beneath him. He physically blanched at the sight of his own blood as he fell, ever so slowly to the ground. Unfortunately, Sakura was feeling impatient at the time...so he ended up being stabbed through the back on the way down. It was so fast that he didn't even have time to make a sound, but in his mind he questioned,' What the hell are these guys?' Then black engulfed all his vision.

With their opponent taken care of, Sakura returned to her normal self. Her eyes returned to normacy and color came back into her hair. Naruto, seeing his foe disposed of easily, cast off his own cloak and walked back over to his partners' sides. He stood over both as the medic nin turned all of her attention towards her comatose friend. Naruto, forced to sit back and watch, couldn't help but be concerned as to what just happened; so he asked the questions that came to his mind.

"What was that Sakura?"

"I don't really know myself Naruto."

"Is Ino going to be alright?"

"Of course."

Ino awoke to the sight of two of her closest allies, both untouched from the fight, and with a weak smile she asked," Are you two okay?"

"Yes." Was the simultaneous answer she received.

"Good. Now, can we get going?"

"Of course we can!"

All eyes turned to the old man that now landed before them, and with not a scratch on him.

"Gotai-san!"

"Yep, this old man's gotta couple tricks up his sleeves. Now, if you all don't mind...how about we head out now."

"Wait, what about that other shinigami you were fighting he's not here."

"Oh, don't worry about him; he quit and left after he noticed that his pupil was down and injured. Which may I say, Sakura was a terrific display of the Queen's dance."

"The Queen's Dance? I didn't know what I did, but I knew I liked it."

"Yes, well; we'll discuss that another time. Maybe when it's not so crowded and open."

"Hai."

The gang all got set and headed out as Ino was finally able to get up and move around at roughly her usual capability. They traveled through the forest without incident for the most part, Ino freaked out about a fox that came out of the bushes and Naruto went over and patted it on the head gently as its tail wagged behind it; much to the blonde kunoichi's chagrin.

"Now, go on with you. You don't wanna end up in some kind of trouble do ya?"

The fox darted quickly into the woods as Naruto threw it a steak from out of his sealing scroll. The fox caught it mid-flight and took off without a single moment to spare.

"What was that all about, Hmmm?"

"It was hungry...and pregnant."

"Pregnant, how could you tell!?"

"I am the nine-tails fox container remember."

"Oh, right. Well, don't get friendly with wild creatures like that...it kinda freaks me out."

"Alright Ino."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

The group had walked out for miles, and all ot once a clearing was in sight up ahead. The travelers all walked into the opening with a breath of relief as their woody surroundings had finally faded into the clear, grand view below them; for they were out at a cliff face of sorts ( Where Ichigo was when they rescued Rukia.) Ino had instead gone over by the wide open expanse of land that resembled an old desert or training ground. They were so high up that even from where Ino was she could still see the vast white citadel looming before them like some massive white giant awaiting their presence. She felt drawn towards that place, as if it were calling out to her, and she took only one step towards it...

Her world had gone black, vanished was the view of the white looming tower, erased was the sight of her companions; though she heard their voices soon turn to pleas for her to acknowledge them. She called out, only to have a voice pound inside her world now; a voice that she **knew** was filled with evil intent and malice.

"Hello, Ino. How have you been?"

"Screw you Sasuke!"

"Well, we're just as firery as usual...that's good to see my leaving hasn't effected anything."

"You monster! It hurt a lot of people, but it made others like myself see that we were fools to fall head over heels for a self-serving jerk like you. Personally, I've outgrown being the little fangirl to you; besides thanks to you leaving, I've been able to see the real heroes of my life Naruto and Sakura."

"Aww, how cute. Speaking of which, how are my two peons doing? Not too lost without me are they?"

"No, in fact they're here with me looking for you...Now what they do when they find you is something I don't know about."

Ino's heart stopped in her throat as suddenly Sasuke's voice was booming laughter in her head. She covered her ears with her hands and dropped to her knees, only to look up to see one sole red eye gazing at her. This eye was a manifestation of the sharingan, she knew that, but something was different about it; its look was obvious but the sheer** power** that emanated from it was overwhelming.

"This, dear Ino is called the eternal sharingan; it is something that only one other besides myself, has. Now, forgive me, but I have to greet my old comrades. Goodbye."

That last word told Ino right away that she was dead. She knew it would happen, and she was fully prepared for it; she felt it as soon as her world went black.

'Well, what do I do now?'

_'You fight.'_

'What?'

_'If you get a second chance will you fight?'_

'Yes! Of course.'

_'Fine. Then, use your next life wisely.'_

'Hai.'

Her world shined to white...

"INO!!!"

All shouted as one as Ino stood before them completely still. Her eyes were glazed and her chest had stopped moving a long time ago, it was as if she were petrified. Naruto recognized the symptoms as the effect of the sharingan and coolly said to his partners,"Sakura, gotai-san...I want you to put something over your eyes for 20 seconds exactly. No questions, just do it."

As soon as they did so, Ino started to glow; or rather the glow came from behind her. Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched Ino's body crumble beneath a blade of solid blue pierce her straight through the heart. He knew who it was and simply seethed with rage as his friend was felled by the traitor they had come to stood before them all with a smug expression on his face as he simply smiled,"Oops, sorry about that. Hahaha."

Naruto fought with all his strength to not lunge directly for his throat, and instead found the words grating out of his mouth,"SASUKE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" His eyes had already hit the red mark and were slitted, and his chakra was slowly leaking out red instead of blue. The final indication was that his bloodlust was twenty times that of his normal self at least. These things causing Sakura and Gotai to remove their blindfolds and look upon the face of their intended target, they gasped as they saw their other companion on the ground; dead in a pool of blood with a single hole in her chest cavity.

They all pierced holes into Sasuke with their gazes, and slowly, Sasuke said,"Well, friends. It was good seeing you, and trust, I look forward to seeing you all again." Then, he vanished; leaving a dead kunoichi behind and two injured friends to solemnly lament the loss of their companion.

**TBC**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey! how'd you all like that? I know it was long, but it was worth it I think, and besides it should hold you off till I get some more time. Till then peace! **_REVIEW_**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: All Hail the Queen!

You know the routine by now...I don't own Naruto or Bleach etc. Blah, blah, blah...Ahem, now without further ado let's start this!  
**A/N**: For the record, I can't kill off Ino completely! She...has somethings that are gonna be essential later on (tehe) I will say that she's gonna be bad*** when I'm done with her.

The wind was roaring furiously as a storm had fallen over the area where the shinobi and their ex-shinigami escort were coming to stop; they had been traveling in silence for the last hour carrying a body bag that contained the remains of one Ino Yamanaka. The group in unison had been reflecting on the scene of how Ino had lost her life, but none but Naruto could reminisce upon the whole scene.

----FLASHBACK---

"INO!!!"

All shouted as one as Ino stood before them completely still. Her eyes were glazed and her chest had stopped moving a long time ago, it was as if she were petrified. Naruto recognized the symptoms as the effect of the sharingan and coolly said to his partners,"Sakura, gotai-san...I want you to put something over your eyes for 20 seconds exactly. No questions, just do it."

As soon as they did so, Ino started to glow; or rather the glow came from behind her. Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched Ino's body crumble beneath a blade of solid blue pierce her straight through the heart. He knew who it was and simply seethed with rage as his friend was felled by the traitor they had come to stood before them all with a smug expression on his face as he simply smiled,"Oops, sorry about that. Hahaha."

Naruto fought with all his strength to not lunge directly for his throat, and instead found the words grating out of his mouth,"SASUKE, **I AM GO****I_NG TO KILL YOU!_**" His eyes had already hit the red mark and were slitted, and his chakra was slowly leaking out red instead of blue. The final indication was that his bloodlust was twenty times that of his normal self at least. These things causing Sakura and Gotai to remove their blindfolds and look upon the face of their intended target, they gasped as they saw their other companion on the ground; dead in a pool of blood with a single hole in her chest cavity.

They all pierced holes into Sasuke with their gazes, and slowly, Sasuke said,"Well, friends. It was good seeing you, and trust, I look forward to seeing you all again." Then, he vanished; leaving a dead kunoichi behind and two injured friends to solemnly lament the loss of their companion.

----FLASHBACK END----

"N-Naruto?"

"Hn."

"You do know that it wasn't your fault, right?"

"Hn."

"Umm, okay."

'That's the problem, I know exactly whose fault it is and I wasn't able to save her from him. Dammit Sasuke; I swear on my nindo you're gonna pay for taking Ino from us!'

'Poor children, to lose one of their own at such a young age, from another old ally no less. Huh. Thus is the way of the ninja I suppose.'

'I'm so sorry Ino, I hate the fact that I even liked Sasuke after the fate he has given you....I will avenge you, I promise.'

The three came to an open field surrounded by trees, and what was strange was that there was no rain in this section of the forest. When they entered, it felt as if the world was warming them up from the bottom of the earth. In awe and fascination, a certain blonde asked the only thing that had been able to form within his mind.

"What is this place?"

"This,Naruto, shall be Ino-chan's burial ground. No one shall disturb this place and she will find a much more peaceful sleep than she has ever known."

Solemnly, the ninja stood silently thinking intently on how to go about the current situation; saying his own silent lament, "I understand."

"Good, then help me dig up a nice spot for her. I'll-

"No. Allow me to do so, you carried her all the way through town here for her, I'll do it."

Naruto gathered his hand to his chest and did an all too well-known symbol saying, "Shadow clone justu." Twenty clones began immediately digging, carving a tree, and began doing a wide arrange of other tasks and jutsus that Sakura couldn't help but gawk at.

"Naruto! Since when could you do all this!"

"I mastered it all when I was training, I just never had the presence of mind to reveal what I knew until now, remember; a shinobi keeps his secrets hidden."

"Wow, you really have been changing."

"Yeah." 'More than you know.'

"You've been changing too Sakura. For instance, I didn't know YOU had a power like that."

"Hehe, well, neither did I to be honest."

"Of course not, it's a partial manifestation of your hollow self. You wouldn't have known that your hatred was creating something like that until you had died, but of course by then you'd have been an arrancar or even greater. It's truly amazing how quickly you've mastered control over yours by the way."

" Wait. You knew what it was..you called it something before....the Queen's Dance?"

"Yes, that is correct. There was once a queen that ruled the entirety of the soul society, and under her rule we had the most glorious ages anybody could ask for. There was peace, even between the human realm and the hollows; it was wonderful."

"Yes, so what happened to make things the way they are now?"

"Well, the queen was attacked by a group of men and hollows who truly hated the peace, so for the sake of calamity they attacked her...they were killed by the queen herself when she used the most elegant sequence of attacks, afterwards it was known as the queen's dance because she moved as if she were truly one dancing with her blade. However, she was killed later on by none other than her own husband; the reigning king of the soul society himself."

"Oh, wow. So am I supposed to be some sort of reincarnation of this queen then?"

"Well, you could think of it that way. What's going to happen is that you're going to continue to get stronger, for I think that your soul connected with that of the queen...thus she is your zanpakuto. You have her memories no doubt?"

"Yes, I do. Why is that?"

"That is her way of making the bond with you permanent."

"You see, she was the ruler of the entire seiretei, there's no way for her to die, thus you and Naruto are the same; I knew about the Kyuubi and his powers from the moment I saw him. This eye of mine gives me that trait along with soo many others."

"Speaking of which, what's up with your eye what is it?" Naruto, who had been quietly listening the entirety of the time, now spoke up.

"I was part of her majesties royal guard, and I had done many a thing in her name and for her grace. So, when she was killed; I defected from the gotai and guard and lived in the districts here all the way on the outskirts of town. However, now that they've picked up your signatures and mine now, we're gonna be on the run a lot because they're gonna be looking for all of us. We're gonna need to keep running until we either kill Sasuke or find the vizard."

"Vizard?"

"Yes, a group of captains and lieutenants that defected when they were placed under an experiment to see if soul reapers could merge with humans, the result being half-hollow shinigami, or vizard."

"Oh, I see. Then, what do we do now, isn't there nowhere we can go to lay low for now?"

"I'm escorting you there now."

"Oh, okay then; where we goin'?"

"To meet the goddess of flash."

"The goddess of flash? Who's that?"

"She used to be captain of the spying and assassination division for the gotai 13. However, now, she's like us; a defect from the seiretei."

"Alright. Well, Ino's been buried, so we can go now if you want us to."

The group turned to look, and were amazed at what they saw....

There, before them, was a solid green marble with Ino's information carved into it; laced with gold, and in the center was a picture of the Yamanaka with her family crest above her image. Then, with the light on it, it truly took on a holy image. It was calming and magnificent to gaze at, it was a memorial of beauty rather than a monument to death. It was really a sight to behold.

"Naruto!"

"Well done kiddo, that's a real piece of work you've done. "

"Thanks, she deserved it; she was a true friend to me."

Sakura was moved to tears by the beauty of the tribute to her long time childhood friend.

"Naruto. Ino would be greatful if she were to ever see this. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Sak-

Naruto could only gaze on in shock as the pink-haired kunoichi was there kissing him on the lips. To say that he was flabbergasted would be an understatement; a serious understatement.

"Th-thank you S-S-Sakura-chan!" The blonde said looking beet red.

"Y-Your welcome Naruto-kun."

'Kun?! Did I just get a -kun?!'

'Did I just say that?'

"That was for Ino, thank you for your hard work Naruto..kun."

"Hehe, don't mention it." Scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, I suggest; we get going right now. You two ready?"

"HAI."

"Then let's be on our way."

They trio took off into the winds that had just seemed to stop, there was no longer rain inside the clouds, it was just a sky of gray.

"Hey look, it's stopped raining. Looks like today might be a good day after all."

"Yeah, looks like."

**A/N**: Sooo....whadda ya think? Be honest. I need this to be on par for my writing project so feel free and tell me what you think about this alright. Thanks for the support, Peace.


End file.
